Máscaras en Red I
by dinahnuzzler
Summary: AU / Longfic - Muchas personas entran al chat a diario, todas con una razón: para conocer gente, para distraerse, para informarse, para engañar... Seto entraba a ese chat para escapar de su realidad... Realidad que tarde o temprano tendría que afrontar.
1. Sesión 1

**Máscaras en Red I**

Por Dinah Nuzzler

**Disclaimer: **Yu-Gi-Oh! me pertenece, y ya no es propiedad de Kazuki Takahashi.

**Aclaración:** Universo alterno. Historia inspirada parcialmente en hechos reales y parcialmente en la película "The trueman show."Constará de cuatro etapas. Las personalidades de los personajes no van a ser tal cual el anime/manga, y algunas relaciones de parentesco serán modificadas. Gracias por leer.

**Capítulo I:**

Jonouchi regresó de puntas de pie a su habitación, sabiendo que a estas horas estarían durmiendo. Dejó el vaso de agua sobre la mesa de luz y se metió bajo las sábanas de nuevo. Rápidamente tomó su celular de bajo la almohada y se decidió.

De todos sus amigos del chat, este chico con el que estaba manteniendo una conversación era el que más le atraía. De todos era uno de los pocos que estaba desesperado por hablar de sexo, aunque sí lo habían tratado, y con quien había podido hablar de asuntos más íntimos.

Por ese motivo había estado pensando que era tiempo de conocerse en persona.

"_Domino – sxc – boi: Podríamos salir un día de estos, ¿no crees?" _le envió finalmente.

Llevaban dos meses escribiéndose sobre todo, pero seguramente había muchas cosas de las que sólo hablarían cara a cara por lo que lo mejor era tomar la iniciativa de una vez por todas.

"_Magicmirror: ¿Quieres que nos veamos?"_

Jonouchi sonrió. Ya estaba acostumbrado a sus respuestas inmediatas, pero teniendo en cuenta la propuesta supuso que podría tardar en responder e incluso desconectarse para evitar la situación.

"_Domino – sxc – boi: __Sí, ¿por qué no? De alguna forma hay que matar el aburrimiento jaja"_

En realidad sólo quería responder sí. El resto del mensaje era para que no lo interpretara como una obligación. La intención no era acorralar a nadie.

"_Magicmirror: __Pensé que no tenías interés en esas cosas. Podemos vernos en mi apartamento. Pásame tu número así te envío la dirección."_

Jonouchi releyó el mensaje varias veces preguntándose por qué interpretaría que "no tenía interés" en que se conocieran personalmente. La frase "esas cosas" también resultaba incómoda. Además, ¿por qué pedirle su número? ¿Por qué no enviarle la dirección por el chat directamente? Y más importante: ¿por qué en su apartamento?

Jonouchi se refregó los ojos molesto con todas las preguntas que se disparaban en su mente. Era cierto que este tipo de invitaciones un poco precipitadas eran decepcionantes. No se lo había imaginado como el tipo de hombre que de una te lleva a su casa, no. Eso se le antojaba tan inmaduro.

Pero no era momento para cuestionarlo todo, suponer siempre lo peor y echarlo todo a perder.

Releyó el mensaje una última vez, convenciéndose de que sólo se trataba de una sugerencia. Aún podía proponer otros lugares de encuentro.

"_Domino – sxc – boi: __En realidad me refería a "salir" del verbo ir a un lugar entretenido…"_

Esa era una forma sutil de evitar ir a su apartamento. O al menos esa era la idea.

"_Magicmirror: __¿Pero cómo sabes que estar en mi casa no será divertido? Jaja… ¿Entonces qué propones?"_

Si la primer pregunta era a modo de broma Jonouchi no lo interpretó así. ¿Acaso se había molestado?

"_Domino – sxc – boi: __Podríamos ir al cine o a bailar… aquí hay muchos boliches. Abrieron uno nuevo cerca del muelle. Ese no lo conozco jaja."_

Jonouchi no era el tipo de chico que salía a bailar todas las noches. Cuando asistía a algún boliche era porque sus amigos o compañeros de trabajo lo invitaban. La mayoría de ellas se quedaba ayudando a su madre a atender los últimos clientes de la pizzería que tenían en la planta baja de su casa.

"_Magicmirror: __¿Qué? No, ni loco. Mira si me cruzo con alguien que me conozca. Me moriría de la vergüenza."_

Jonouchi observó la pantalla de su celular desorientado con esa respuesta. Después de tantas noches de conversación era desilusionante confirmar qué poco conocía a aquél muchacho. Aunque por lo que podía leer él no era el único.

"_Domino – sxc – boi: __¿De qué tendrías que avergonzarte? Entonces no te conocen…"_

Jonouchi tomó un poco del agua que casi había olvidado. Actualizó la página tres veces consecutivas, preguntándose si acababa de aniquilar la "relación" que tenían. A la cuarta vez que actualizó la notificación de nuevo mensaje apareció.

"_Nueva solicitud de amistad: ¡A underman le gustaría ser tu amigo! Puedes visitar su perfil para aceptar o rechazar su solicitud mediante el siguiente enlace."_

Jonouchi borró el mensaje. Solicitudes como esa le llegaban a diario, de a diez y a veces incluso recibía el doble. De gente que ni siquiera era de Japón. De gente que ni siquiera entendía su idioma. Y de gente que luego de ser aceptados no le volvían a escribir.

"_Magicmirror: __No seas ridículo. Sabes a lo que me refiero."_

-¿Ridículo…?- repitió Jonouchi en voz alta. Claro que sabía a qué se refería: al chico le avergonzaba admitir que era homosexual a su entorno, lo cual en los tiempos actuales resultaba absurdo. Pero llamarlo ridículo por su mensaje que no había sido un agravio era inadmisible.

"_Domino – sxc – boi:__ ¡Así que eres del tipo que se esconde entre cuatro paredes para hacer lo que le gusta porque no se acepta como es y teme que no lo acepten los demás!"_

Irritado decidió ponerse a su nivel y cantarle algunas verdades. Sobre todo porque se sentía frustrado debido a la forma en la que la conversación se desenvolvió. Y para completar su malestar una nueva solicitud le llegó.

"_Nueva solicitud de amistad: ¡A…"_

-Mierda – murmuró mientras borraba el mensaje. En otro día, con otro ánimo, se hubiera tomado la molestia de visitar el perfil del usuario para ver si al menos era de Japón.

"_Magicmirror: __Reitero, no seas ridículo. No entré a este chat ni te escribí porque quería encontrar a alguien con quien caminar tomados de la mano por un parque de flores, casarnos y vivir felices para siempre. No me van esas mariconadas."_

Jonouchi quedó boquiabierto ante esa respuesta. ¿Desde cuándo "vivir felices" era una "mariconada"? ¿Desde cuándo querer conocer a alguien en persona era una "mariconada"? Este tipo había resultado una completa pérdida de tiempo.

"_Domino – sxc – boi:__ ¿Y entonces para qué mierda me escribiste?"_

Tras enviar este mensaje Jonouchi decidió eliminarlo de sus amigos y no responderle más. Aunque pensándolo mejor podía enviarle un mensaje repleto de insultos para apaciguar su ira. O enviárselo a alguien más, de paso. Quizás alguno de esos autores de solicitudes molestas.

Cuando estaba abriendo su perfil para borrarlo la notificación de un nuevo mensaje apareció.

"_Nueva solicitud de amistad: ¡A Setockr le gustaría ser tu amigo! Puedes visitar su perfil para aceptar o rechazar su solicitud mediante el siguiente enlace."_

Jonouchi abrió el enlace. Dicen que la tercera es la vencida, por lo que la tercera solicitud al santo botón iba a ser el cartón ligador de su furia. Entonces la notificación de un nuevo mensaje se interpuso otra vez.

"_Magicmirror: __¿Qué? Jaja… ¿Por qué en vez de ofenderte no le preguntas a tus fotos porno?"_

-¿Fotos porno…?- murmuró. Sus fotos no eran pornográficas. Lo menos recatado que había publicado era una foto de su cuerpo entero con el torso descubierto.

"_Domino – sxc – boi: __No son fotos porno, imbécil. Púdrete"_

Al enviar le apareció una advertencia con el texto _"Usted no tiene autorización para enviar este mensaje." _El bastardo lo había bloqueado.

Volvió hacia atrás y recargó la página. No había nada peor que discutir con alguien y que te deje con el insulto en la punta de la lengua. Era tan injusto.

Al prestar atención a la pantalla vio que tenía el perfil de Setockr abierto. Y recordó que planeaba desquitarse con él y aún tenía intención de hacerlo.

Bajó buscando la opción de enviar mensaje, pero se detuvo al notar ciertos datos. "Registrado hace 13 minutos" y "Lista de amigos (0)" y "Ubicación: Tokio, Japón".

Jonouchi se rió de la situación. Tampoco era tan justo acribillar con insultos a alguien que apenas se había registrado y había tenido la decencia de agregar amigos de su país.

Jonouchi bajó hasta la opción "Aceptar solicitud" y la seleccionó.

-Hoy no es tu día de mala suerte, es el mío- se dijo mientras regresaba a su perfil para desconectarse.

"_Setockr: Hola, gracias por aceptarme. Mi nombre es Seto. Te agregué porque yo también soy de Dominó, aunque hace un año y medio me mudé a Tokio."_

-Me alegro. Otro día me cuentas – murmuro mientras cerraba sesión y dejaba el celular bajo su almohada, un poco más tranquilo.

Amane llegó a la casa de su hermano en menos de diez minutos, lo cual era fenomenal porque significaba que aún tendría media hora para ver el nuevo capítulo del anime que estaba siguiendo. En realidad tenía veinte minutos antes de la próxima materia, pero no le molestaba perderse diez minutos de la clase de química. La materia la aprobaba con un siete y hasta el momento su calificación era nueve, así que no encontraba de qué preocuparse.

Su hermano le permitió usar la computadora, ella en su casa no tenía, mientras él terminaba de revelar unas fotos, no sin antes advertirle que en media hora iba a necesitarla. Y dejarle claro que no creía que su profesora de filosofía faltara tanto.

Amane no le dio importancia y sin perder más tiempo abrió el video. El internet de Ryou era muy lento, así que decidió esperar a que se cargara unos cinco minutos y mientras tanto revisó su correo.

Que su video cargara lento era molesto. Que su bandeja de correos estuviera llena de spam era más molesto.

Decidió aprovechar esos cinco minutos – o más bien cuatro- para ver en qué andaban sus amigos del chat. Era una página para celulares, pero también podía visualizarse en un ordenador de escritorio. Además, estaba sin saldo en su móvil.

"_Nueva solicitud de amistad: ¡a Setockr le gustaría ser tu amigo! Puedes visitar su perfil para aceptar o rechazar su solicitud mediante el siguiente enlace."_

Amane abrió el hipervínculo para revisar la información. Se trataba de un chico de Tokio, de 19 años y con un solo amigo. Frunció el ceño al notar que no tenía fotos de perfil ni un sitio con fotos propias.

"_Amane17: Hola"_ le envió, sin aceptar aún la amistad.

Revisó el video. Apenas había cargado un tramo de aproximadamente treinta segundos. Y ya se le habían escurrido tres de los cinco minutos. ¿Por qué su hermano no podía pagar un plan de internet con una velocidad decente?

Volvió al chat.

"Setockr: _Hola, ¿cómo estás? Mi nombre es Seto. Te agregué porque yo también soy de Dominó, aunque hace un año y medio que me mudé a Tokio"_

Amane negó con la cabeza mientras escribía la respuesta. Ya había olvidado que tenía esos datos en su perfil.

"_Amane17: Bien Seto, soy Amane. La verdad es que aún no soy de Dominó. Yo vivo en Nagasaki. Me mudaré a Dominó el año próximo, mi padre consiguió un buen trabajo allí."_

Sus cinco minutos pasaron y el video apenas había cargado un tramo menor a un minuto.

Reflexionó sobre si era mejor seguir esperando o descargarlo y verlo en su celular luego. El capítulo duraría al menos veinticuatro minutos. Definitivamente era su mejor opción y procedió a bajarlo.

"Setockr:_ ¿De Nagasaki? Vaya… siempre quise saber cómo es vivir en un lugar donde cayó una bomba atómica."_

-Este idiota- murmuró. Si ese era su mejor tema para una conversación, Amane no tenía el más mínimo interés. Podía ver un documental al respecto y no hacerle perder su preciado tiempo.

"_Amane17: La bomba no "cayó", la lanzaron los norteamericanos; ¿ok? Ignorante." _

Encima el tipo no se identificaba con una foto. Amane ya quería exterminarlo. Y lo peor de todo era que respondía de inmediato.

"Setockr: _Bien… No fueron todos los norteamericanos. De todas formas, discúlpame. Mi curiosidad me llevó a expresarme mal."_

Amane releyó el mensaje un poco impresionada. "Discúlpame" en lugar de "perdón" y "me llevó a expresarme mal" en vez de "dije cualquier cosa" no eran frases muy comunes entre los chicos de diecinueve años que ella conocía. En comparación, este Seto era un excéntrico. Entonces recordó que según su perfil hacía dieciséis horas que se había registrado según su perfil.

"_Amane17: ¿Acabas de registrarte?"_

Iba a seguir un poco más la conversación mientras aguardaba a que su descarga – que apenas iba en cinco por ciento –finalizara, pero no iba a continuar con el tema de las bombas atómicas. ¿Quién querría chatear sobre esas tragedias?

"Setockr: _Ayer de noche, de hecho. ¿Por qué preguntas?_

O Seto tenía un plan de internet digno o un celular muy moderno. Eso explicaría por qué respondía tan rápido.

Amane volvió a revisar su perfil y se concentró en el hecho de que sólo tuviera un amigo. Entró en el perfil de este y vio que se trataba de un chico de Dominó, de veintidós años y en cuya foto de perfil su torso su torso estaba desnudo. Y su única vestimenta era una toalla envuelta en su cadera. Encima su alias era "domino - sxc - boi".

"Qué vulgar" pensó mientras revisaba la lista de amigos. La mayoría de los amigos de este tipo eran hombres cuyos alias hacían referencia a su orientación sexual. Aparentemente, mientras fueran de Dominó a Seto todos le venían bien.

"_Amane17: Digamos que lo concluyo porque tienes un sólo amigo. Que en tu perfil haya un texto que diga "Registrado hace 16 horas" nada tiene que ver."_

Amane a menudo disfrutaba de responder sarcásticamente. Lo que no disfrutaba era que en diez minutos apenas se hubiera descargado un siete por ciento de su video.

"Setockr: _Oh, jaja. Y yo creyendo que lo habías adivinado."_

"_Amane17: ¿Por qué no tienes una mísera foto de perfil?"_

La pregunta surgió porque Amane era muy estricta a la hora de agregar o aceptar amigos. Sabía de la mala reputación del sitio, conocido principalmente por el gran caudal de "sex-chats" y publicidad pornográfica. Habían otros sitios de internet para móviles más adecuados, pero su celular no los cargaba bien. Así que esto era lo único que le quedaba, el único sitio para el que el internet de su celular servía. Eso si tenía saldo.

Tampoco todo era negativo. El sitio te permitía crear páginas con imágenes, canciones e incluso videos de baja resolución para descargar sobre cualquier tema. Para alguien con un plan de internet deprimente este sitio era una maravilla.

"Setockr: _No estoy obligado a poner fotos. Estoy buscando gente de Dominó como yo. He encontrado muy pocas por ahora… Y una parte importante dice que no es de allí en realidad."_

Amane observó la pantalla extrañada. Encontrar gente de Dominó no le parecía un motivo suficiente, y menos en un sitio como ese. Incluso sonaba ridículo.

"_Amane17: Ya te dije que lo seré. Y léeme muy bien. Si realmente quieres que acepte tu solicitud te conviene publicar tu cara, porque no chateo con rostros azules sin rasgos faciales."_

A veces era mejor dejar las cosas claras desde el inicio.

Doce por ciento. Quince minutos.

-Diablos.

"Setockr:_ ¿Por qué no?"_

"_Amane17: Porque no te aceptaré y te bloquearé. Yo no chateo con personas que no existen. Tengo que tener una prueba de que eres real. ¿Viste mi foto de perfil?"_

Amane había publicado varias imágenes de animes y dos fotos personales, porque así como ella exigía saber quién estaba del otro lado de la pantalla, también quería que sus "amigos" supieran quien era ella.

"Setockr: _Sí"_

"_Amane17: ¿Cómo soy?"_

Quince por ciento. Dieciocho minutos. Ojalá su hermano no tuviera que irse temprano a la facultad. Quizás si estaba cuando ella saliera del liceo, la descarga se habría completado y podría pasársela al celular.

"Setockr: _Eres joven y bonita. Pero eso no es determinante para que yo te escriba. Lo haría de cualquier forma. (¿Ya te convencí de que me aceptes?)"_

"Sí Seto, a ti todo te viene bien" pensó mientras recordaba que su único amigo era ese "domino - sxc - boi". ¿Seto habría inspeccionado su perfil como ella al agregarlo?

"_Amane17: ¿Aunque fuera nazi?"_

Veinte minutos. Diecisiete míseros por ciento.

"Setockr: _¿…? Claro que sí. ¿O debo ser nazi con un nazi?"_

Amane rió.

"_Amane17: Bueno, ¿cómo luces tú? Me refiero a cómo eres físicamente. No me salgas con que eres joven y bonito…"_

La aclaración prevenía que Seto le respondiera con una descripción vaga.

"Setockr: _Veamos… soy blanco… de pelo marrón… mido 1,75 o algo así… ¿Esto es necesario?"_

"_Amane17: Claro que no. Sube una foto de perfil y te ahorras semejante esfuerzo. Como verás no es lo mismo que yo diga que tengo pelo blanco y ojos verdes a que veas una foto de mi donde notes la textura de mi piel, si mi cabello tiene ondas con o sin fizz, si está reseco o hidratado, si mis dientes son grandes, si están torcidos, si uso brackets, si mi nariz es de chancho o de águila, o si está achatada…mis lunares… En fin, ¿verdad que no es lo mismo?"_

Amane se recostó en la silla. ¿Por qué Seto le daba tantas vueltas al asunto? Si su celular era tan bueno para responder en segundos también debía serlo para tomar fotos.

"Setockr: _No, no es lo mismo. Pero para mí no es relevante."_

-¿Quién te preguntó si es relevante para ti o no?

-Amane – Ryou se asomó al umbral- necesito usar la compu.

Miró el reloj. Veinticinco minutos. Diecinueve por ciento.

-¿Cinco minutos más?-rogó.

-Está bien, está bien. Sólo cinco minutos y nada más – y regresó a su cuarto oscuro.

"_Amane17: Pero para mí sí lo es. ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Tan feo eres? ¿Rompes la cámara cuando tratas de fotografiarte? ¿O en realidad eres una mujer haciéndote pasar por un hombre?"_

En realidad no le importaba si era atractivo o no; simplemente quería tener una cara para insertar en sus imaginaciones de las reacciones de Seto ante mensajes como ese, por ejemplo.

"Setockr: _De acuerdo, me rindo. Subiré una luego. ¿Te parece bien?_

"_Amane17: Te daré una tregua sólo porque eres nuevo, ¿ok? Si en un plazo de treinta y seis horas no publicas tu foto te rechazare y te bloquearé. Y no trates de engañarme porque sabré si publicas la foto de algún famoso."_

Veintiocho minutos. Veintidós por ciento. Era obvio que el otro setenta y ocho por ciento no se descargaría en dos minutos. ¿Qué esperaba su padre para comprarle una computadora propia?

"Setockr: _Es justo. Luego de que la veas la borraré."_

"¿La borrarás?" se dijo. Seto cada vez parecía más raro. ¿Por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué tanta discreción?

-Amane, ya pasó el tiempo. Y tienes clase.

Su hermano se paró a su lado.

-Me queda un minuto- mintió.

Ryou se puso a caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación.

"_Amane17: Me muero de ganas de saber por qué la borrarás pero mi hermano está llorando desesperadamente para que le permita usar la PC. Así que me desconectaré."_

Miró a su hermano de reojo sólo para corroborar que no estuviera espiando lo que escribía. No era sí.

Presionó F5 varias veces.

"Setockr: _¿Es muy pequeño?"_

Seto y sus preguntas…

" _Amane17: ¿Mi hermano? Jaja tiene tu edad. Ya me voy. Más vale que cumplas sino esta será la última vez que te escriba."_

De pronto Ryou estaba detrás de ella, haciendo un ruido acompasado en el piso con su pie.

Treinta y tres minutos. Veintiséis por ciento.

-¿Puedo dejar esto descargando? Si no te fuiste cuando salga de clase lo copio en mi celular.

-De acuerdo. Ahora déjame – su hermano hizo ademán de empujarla varias veces.

Amane rió y tomó su mochila.

Pegasus, tras discutir con su secretaría su agenda del día siguiente, se encerró en su oficina para revisar los últimos mails del día. No eran muchos, generalmente recibía propuestas de eventos, promociones, etc. Para el boliche del que era gerente.

Presionó el comando de"Enviar y recibir" de Outlook, deseando acabar pronto e irse a su apartamento, aún sabiendo que nadie lo estaba esperando allí.

En al tiempo restante de descarga decía quince minutos, cosa que lo sorprendió. Aparentemente alguien le había enviado un correo con adjuntos de cuarenta y tres megabytes. La verdad era que quería apagar la computadora y largarse, dejar esos correos para ver el día siguiente; pero su sentido de responsabilidad no se lo permitía. ¿Qué si tras descargar este habían otros mensajes muy urgentes?

Se recostó en su asiento, sacó su celular del bolsillo y entró en el chat. De esa forma los quince minutos de espera no le resultarían tan lentos y quizás aún conseguiría con quien pasar la noche.

Apenas inició sesión recibió una solicitud de amistad de "Setockr". Revisó su perfil antes de agregarlo. Era un chico de diecinueve años, punto a favor. Era de Tokio, Japón. Punto en contra. Se había registrado el día anterior y tenía un solo amigo. Lo aceptó sin mucho interés. Quizás al menos hablara inglés.

Pero su prioridad era ver cuál de sus jóvenes amigos neoyorkinos estaba conectado.

"Setockr: _Hola, mi nombre es Seto. Me preguntaba qué opinas sobre la bomba atómica que ustedes norteamericanos lanzaron sobre Hiroshima y Nagasaki."_

No se puede decir que ese mensaje era el último que Pegasus esperaba recibir en su vida, no. Pero estaba en el top cinco de los mensajes que esperaba recibir jamás.

Lo cierto es que el tema no le molestaba en lo más mínimo, pero notaba un tono recriminatorio en la forma que el mensaje había sido redactado. Como si este Seto le guardara rencor por algo ocurrido en su país cuando ninguno de los dos siquiera existía.

"_Reflexiones28: Si te refieres a la que el gobierno de turno de mi país decidió lanzar sin consultar con más del noventa y nueve por ciento de la población, pienso que fue una atrocidad. Me avergüenza que la rica historia de mi país, pionero en muchas cuestiones humanitarias, sea manchada por este tipo de acontecimientos. Si pudiera cambiar lo que pasó lo haría, pero obviamente está fuera de mis posibilidades."_

Por un instante pasó por su mente la idea de eliminar a Seto de su lista de amigos e incluso bloquearlo, pero lo desestimó inmediatamente porque no quería otorgarle tanta relevancia. Además, no estaba molesto; aunque sí un poco indignado.

"Setockr: _No, pero podrías encontrar la forma de eliminar las secuelas que aún perduran. Descuida, yo tengo una opinión muy similar a la tuya. Necesitaba probar que estaba en lo cierto. Gracias."_

-¿Qué?

¿Acaso había sido objeto de alguna clase de experimento? Pegasus ya no sabía si era peor estar indignado o haber sido usado quién sabe para qué.

"_Reflexiones28: ¿Que estabas en lo cierto?"_

Le consultó porque tenía curiosidad de qué se trataba el dichoso experimento. ¿Quería Seto ver cuántos norteamericanos se sentían responsables por lo que pasó? ¿Quería ver si se enojaban?

"Setockr: _Exacto. Quiero decir que trataba de probar que si le preguntaba a un ciudadano de Estados Unidos al azar tendría una opinión casi igual a la que acabas de darme."_

Pegasus miró de reojo el monitor. Ya casi estaba acabando de descargarse los mails.

"_Reflexiones28: ¿Eso es todo?"_

O sea que él se había indignado porque una situación fingida para ver su reacción. De pronto se preguntó si Seto sería capaz de hacer ese tipo de "pruebas" sin una computadora de por medio.

"Setockr: _Bien… Sí, supongo que sí. En realidad estaba buscando gente de Dominó jaja. Pero puedo tener amigos yanquis también. No es como si creyera que somos una raza superior…"_

-No sé – se dijo consternado.

"_Reflexiones28: No puedo creerlo… ¿me agregaste sólo para consultarme sobre algo que pasó cuando yo ni había nacido?"_

Pegasus pensó en lo absurda que era la situación. Algo le decía que allí había algo más. Se tomó su tiempo para inspeccionar el perfil de Seto una vez más, y el de ese otro amigo que tenía.

"Setockr: _Bien… es un motivo muy original, ¿no crees?"_

-Perfecto – concluyó. Si este Seto se creía capaz de hacer experimentos con quien quisiera, él también.

"_Reflexiones28: Lo que yo creo es que me agregaste porque eres gay y te gustan los hombres maduros."_

-Veamos como reaccionas- se dijo sonriendo maliciosamente. Eso iba a ser divertido.

Revisó los mails, era un anuncio de una nueva línea de bebidas de cóctel. Seguramente el diseñador del afiche era un novato, porque generó un mapa de bits con una resolución muy grande, inadecuada para enviar por correo. Ese era el único que tenía.

Volvió a concentrarse en su celular.

"Setockr: _No me imagino cómo llegaste a esa conclusión…"_

Pegasus rió imaginando cómo podría sentirse Seto. ¿Estaría enojado? ¿Ofendido? ¿Indignado?

"_Reflexiones28: Porque te acabas de registrar en un sitio mayormente para "sex-chats" y tus dos primeros amigos son hombres bastante más grandes que tú, ambos homosexuales. Y porque te gusta llamar la atención de ellos con cosas disparatadas, como trataste de hacer conmigo."_

Pegasus sabía que en persona jamás le diría esas cosas, simplemente estaba "experimentando" porque la internet así se lo permitía, preservando su identidad. No era el único.

"Setockr: _También tengo una amiga menor que yo… aunque ella no va a aceptarme hasta que suba una foto de mí."_

-Con que estás en la etapa de negación, ¿eh? Jaja.

"_Reflexiones28: No tienes que justificarte tanto. Lo admito, tu forma de iniciar conversación fue muy original. Pero a mí no me engañas, conozco muchos chicos pasando por la misma etapa que tú."_

Pegasus se preguntó cómo luciría Seto, hasta que recordó que todos los japoneses "son iguales".

"Setockr: _Realmente no tengo problemas en relacionarme con hombres mayores/menores que yo, soy muy sociable jaja. Pero no todo tiene que ser sexual."_

"Ingenuo" pensó.

"_Reflexiones28: En este sitio todo es sexual"._

Sin esperar a que Seto respondiera, guardó su celular y se marchó a su apartamento.

Atem llegó a la pizzería pateando piedritas en el camino. Cinco días atrás había ganado una entrada doble para el cine, película a elección, y le había estado insistiendo a Shizuka desde entonces para ir. Shizuka encontró una escusa en todas las oportunidades, excepto hoy, día en que las entradas se vencían.

Quedaron en que la pasara a buscar a su casa a las nueve de la noche, así tenían tiempo de comer algo antes de salir. La película elegida comenzaba a las diez y cuarto, y hasta las doce y quince no comenzaría la siguiente función.

Cuando entró vio a su novia con el delantal de moza aún, tomando el pedido en una mesa ocupada por cinco jóvenes. Entonces se acercó con la esperanza de que esa fuera la última que iba a atender.

Shizuka, con menú, libreta y lápiz en mano se dio media vuelta y sonrió al verlo. Con la cabeza hizo ademán para que lo siguiera hacia la cocina. Atem la siguió, viendo a su paso como todas las mesas aún estaban ocupadas y gran parte sin haber ordenado todavía.

-Vamos a tener que esperar un poco- le comentó sin mirarlo, mientras le extendía la nota a una de las cocineras-. Yo tengo que ayudar aquí y tengo para rato. Mi madre salió. En media hora vuelve.

-¿No se supone que es tu hermano el que trabaja de noche? ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo tú?

Shizuka se encaminó hacia otra mesa mientras le explicaba.

-Hoy no, no sé qué le pasa. Vino de la facultad y se encerró en su cuarto. Desde hoy de mañana que tiene un humor de perros.

Atem se enfureció, hacía dos semanas que no salían a ningún lado y ese día que al fin podían Jonouchi tenía que arruinarlo todo.

Tenía muy claro que la responsabilidad no era de ella, que no quería dejar a su madre en banda, por lo que se tragó su bronca y se ofreció a ayudar.

-Genial- Shizuka regresaba a la cocina con él siguiéndole los pasos-, puedes atender la caja.

Atem detuvo sus pasos.

-Me refería a ayudarte con los pedidos- aclaró.

Shizuka respondió alto, para que los que trabajaban en la cocina escucharan.

-No lo creo. Los cocineros se quejan de que tu letra no se entiende. Su comentario generó risas en todo el sector, dejándole muy claro que esa era la opinión de todos. Sin ánimos de discutir, insistió.

-Entonces los entregaré.

No, no, no- la cocinera más joven abandonó su tarea para observarlo de arriba abajo burlonamente. Yo no voy a cocinar cada pedido dos veces porque tú se los vuelcas a los clientes en la falda.

Y más carcajadas resonaron. Atem no podía creer que exageraran de esa forma. Eso pasó una vez sola y porque era la primera vez que conocía a la familia de su novia y naturalmente estaba nervioso.

-Mejor atiende la caja.

Shizuka lo tomó por los hombros y lo condujo junto a la caja registradora. Sin darle tiempo a decir nada, se fue a otra de las tantas mesas que le restaban.

Atem, al pasar diez minutos y que Shizuka no se acercara ni una sola vez a buscar cambio, tomó su celular y entró al chat. No tenía mensajes privados ni comentarios en su sitio, así que sin nada mejor que hacer entró al chat público. No era un sitio cómodo para chatear, al ser público los mensajes se intercalaban y era difícil seguir una conversación. Atem prefería los mensajes privados. Pero lo bueno del chat público era que lo escrito sería visto por gran parte de los conectados.

"_Dominó – Campeón: Buenas noches. Les dejo el enlace a mi sitio dedicado completamente a la Selección de Dominó. Imágenes de los principales jugadores. Para visitar y comentar."_

Una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ese chat era la posibilidad de hacer sitios. Su celular no era muy bueno, las pocas imágenes y canciones que tenía las había descargado de allí.

Llevaba más de una año registrado en ese chat y había conocido unas treinta personas de Dominó. Y a casi todos prácticamente los había obligado a comentar en su sitio de la selección de fútbol local. Regreso su atención al local, al notar el silencio que se generó repentinamente. Era por Jonouchi que salió enfurecido hacia la calle.

-Maldito.

Sin darle más atención se fijó en su lista de amigos si alguno estaba conectado. Entonces se le apareció la notificación de un comentario nuevo en su sitio.

"_Setockr: Muy buen sitio. Siempre me acuerdo de este partido, fue de lo más emocionante que vi. ¡Aguante Dominó! Saludos desde Tokio."_

El comentario era del usuario "Setockr" y la había dejado en una imagen de uno de los jugadores a punto de patear un penal. Era uno de los últimos partidos del eliminatorio de selecciones de los estados japoneses. Los seis seleccionados que ganaran más puntos en una primera fase de todos contra todos ida y vuelta se clasificaban a un hexagonal final para definir el campeón. Ese partido había sido definitorio para Dominó, porque empatando o perdiendo quedaba sin chances de clasificar. El partido había terminado empatado uno a uno a los noventa minutos, y en el segundo minuto de los tres adicionales el juez cobró penal a favor de Dominó, que convertido por el capitán determinó la victoria de estos pasada la hora. Por eso era recordado como una hazaña por los hinchas de la selección, que a la postre se clasificó sexta al hexagonal a disputarse el año siguiente.

"_Dominó-campeón: Hola, gracias por comentar en mi sitio. Me alegra que te guste. ¿Tú eres de Dominó?"_

Ese había sido el primer comentario en su sitio que no tuvo que rogar para que se lo dejaran. Al menos una buena en un día de mala suerte.

-Necesito cambio.

Shizuka le colocó la cuenta sobre la pantalla del celular y en su mirada asomaba una expresión de reproche por andar prestando atención al móvil y no a la caja.

-De acuerdo – se puso a calcular el vuelto. No era su culpa que lo enviaran a la caja, donde no había mucho para hacer. Le dio el vuelto y Shizuka se apresuró a entregarlo. Al menos ella también quería terminar pronto.

"_Setockr: Hola, soy de Dominó sí. Aunque hace un año y medio que vivo en Tokio. Qué bueno encontrar más gente de Dominó, me registré ayer y no encontré muchos."_

-Tokio.

Atem sabía que para los habitantes de estados pequeños y desconocidos como Dominó, la capital y sus habitantes generaba cierta antipatía. Lo había comprobado con varias personas del chat, por lo que si este Seto cumplía con esta tendencia vivir en Tokio debía ser una tortura.

"_Dominó-campeón: ¿Y por qué te mudaste a Tokio?"_

Mientras esperaba el regreso de Shizuka a la caja revisó el perfil de Setockr. Tenía diecinueve años – dos más que él-, por lo que cuando Dominó ganó su último campeonato tendría cinco años. Quizás aún recordara algo. Él apenas tenía tres y obviamente no recordaba nada.

"_Setockr: Me tuve que mudar con mi padre que trabaja aquí. En Dominó ya no tenía dónde quedarme. Lo bueno de estar acá es que cuando arranque el hexagonal y se lo ganemos siendo ellos locales lo voy a ver, jaja."_

Eso era cierto. El hexagonal se jugaría en la capital del país tras veinticuatro años. Y Seto auguraba que la historia volvería a repetirse y Dominó se coronaría en su casa. Este tipo cada vez le caía mejor.

"_Dominó-campeón: Jaja. Eso me gustaría verlo. Ellos siempre se creen campeones antes de jugar. Aunque en el eliminatorio nos golearon."_

Tres a cero había sido el resultado. El peor partido de la selección, cuyo capitán había sido expulsado apenas cinco minutos de partido corrían. Por suerte Atem no conocía a ningún capitalino que viviera en Dominó.

"_Setockr: Ni me lo recuerdes. No sabes cómo me babosearon con ese partido. Estaban infumables, más que de costumbre. Pero esta vez es distinto. Es una etapa decisiva. El eliminatorio siempre nos cuesta y clasificamos sufriendo. Pero al final, rara vez no quedamos en el podio."_

Lo que Seto acababa de expresar era como el ambiente del fútbol definía el juego de la selección de Dominó. Clasificando apenas y envalentonándose en las instancias definitivas. A diferencia de los capitalinos, la gente de Dominó no vociferaba su victoria antes de comenzado el campeonato. Pero secretamente, habiéndose clasificado, creían que su selección era capaz de lograr cualquier hazaña.

"_Dominó-campeón: En eso tienes razón. Deben ser campeones mundiales en ganar torneos antes de jugarlos."_

-Mi madre ya regresó.

Shizuka estaba a su lado quitándose el delantal. Atem no se había percatado de su presencia hasta que la escuchó hablar.

Miró la hora. Restaban quince minutos para las diez y cuarto. Si apuraban el paso llegarían a tiempo.

-Voy al baño y salimos.

Corrección. Si corrían llegarían a tiempo.

"_Nueva solicitud de amistad: ¡A Setockr le gustaría ser tu amigo! Puedes visitar su perfil para aceptar o rechazar su solicitud mediante el siguiente enlace."_

"_Setockr: Y nosotros campeones mundiales en arruinar fiestas jaja"_

Tras ese último mensaje Atem decidió "ficharlo" para su selección de amigos aceptando la solicitud.

"_Dominó-campeón: Tienes razón. Esperemos que así sea. Me voy a salir con mi novia, por fin. Espero que salga del baño a tiempo, jaja. Que pases bien."_

"_Setockr: Okay, que se diviertan. Aunque si quieres que salga a tiempo deberías golpearle la puerta, jaja. Adiós."_

Eso mismo decidió hacer. Una vez que tenía entradas gratis no pensaba desperdiciarlas.


	2. Sesión 2

**Máscaras en Red I**

Por Dinah Nuzzler

**Capítulo II:**

Atem se sentó en el piso de la nueva oficina vacía, un poco molesto por tener que ser quien se quedara. Por suerte tenía los auriculares en la mochila, para poder escuchar un programa deportivo radial. Los periodistas de Último al Arco, nombre del programa, debatían sobre cuál de los dos equipos más importantes de la liga de Dominó llegaba mejor al enfrentamiento clásico. Como era de esperarse para Atem, cada uno de los periodistas coincidió en que ambos equipos no habían tenido un buen rendimiento en lo que iba del campeonato, y estuvieron de acuerdo en que era un clásico y en los clásicos no había favoritos para ganar.

Pero para su sorpresa, uno de los comentaristas sostuvo que mientras el Atlético Dominó tenía un técnico dispuesto a un planteamiento extremadamente defensivo para ganar de contragolpe, el Dominó Fútbol Club tenía un coach que priorizaba el buen juego enfocado en el arco rival, incluso descuidando el suyo propio.

Atem se molestó y apagó la radio del celular. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con lo que acababan de decir, era un detalle totalmente evidente. ¿En qué pensaban los directivos del D. F. C. cuando contrataron a ese tipo?

Miró detenidamente la pantalla de su móvil, desganado. Le había enviado un mensaje a Shizuka, aún sabiendo que a ella estaría en clase y no podría responder. También le mandó un mensaje de texto a su primo, que a esa hora estaría ayudando a su abuelo a atender la tienda de juegos. La misma no recibía muchos clientes, a menos que algún juego novedoso estuviera en su época de esplendor. Pero actualmente ese no era el caso y Atem consideraba ese trabajo como el más aburrido del mundo.

Sin embargo, comparando las situaciones presentes de ambos, al menos Yugi podía conversar con su abuelo, escuchar música, mirar televisión e incluso jugar juegos. Él apenas tenía su celular.

Decidió entrar en el chat, al menos hasta que su novia o su primo respondieran, si lo hacían. Entró al chat público y publicó el enlace a su sitio, como acostumbraba. Entonces se acordó de Seto y la charla de fútbol que habían tenido. Lo vio conectado en su lista de amigos, así que se animó a escribirle.

"_Dominó-campeón: Hola amigo. Te escribo para hablar de fútbol porque estoy aburrido."_

Se sorprendió gratamente cuando Seto le respondió de forma inmediata. ¿Por qué Shizuka no podía actuar así también? Si hacía un promedio de tiempo en que ella tardaba en responder cada mensaje, le daría unos veinte minutos. Y en momentos tan molestos como ese, era deprimente.

"_Setockr: ¿Qué haces?"_

"_Dominó-campeón: Nada interesante, espero que traigan unas cosas para mi trabajo. ¡Por eso puse que estoy aburrido!"_

Atem revisó el resto de sus amigos. Estaba conectada también una chica de Dominó, de su edad, que siempre estaba insinuando que debían salir. En su momento lo había agregado y chateaban a menudo. Ella le había comentado que soñaba con ser policía como su hermano, su primo, su padre, su tío y su abuelo. Eso lo espantó.

"_Setockr: Yo también estoy aburrido. Tengo que hacer una cosa a la que me comprometí, aunque no termina de convencerme. ¿De qué trabajas?"_

Atem se preguntó por un instante cómo sería Seto. Alguien que se comprometía a hacer cosas que no quería sonaba como alguien dócil, sin carácter, que priorizaba los deseos u opiniones de los demás sobre las suyas propias. Esas personas no le gustaban.

Inmediatamente se dijo que estaba sacando conclusiones precipitadas.

"_Dominó-campeón: Trabajo en una emisora radial. Soy operador. También tengo mi propio programa, aunque sólo me limito a pasar buena música y algunos pedidos. No soy locutor."_

No era locutor no porque no quisiera. En la radio lo consideraban muy joven aún para conducir un programa de interacción con público, información u opinión. Siempre le estaban diciendo que todavía estaba muy verde para eso.

"_Setockr: A tu edad eso suena genial. No entiendo cómo te aburres."_

Era cierto, el trabajo era infinitamente mejor que trabajar en la tienda de juegos o en la pizzería de la madre de Shizuka. Pero el problema era justamente que ese día no estaba trabajando. Porque lo que hacía no lo podía considerar trabajo. Era holgazanear. Involuntariamente.

"_Dominó-campeón: Sí, es que nos estamos mudando y me dejaron esperando en el local nuevo. Hasta que no vengan, descarguemos y acomodemos todo no me puedo ir. Y tengo para rato…"_

Estar cargando cosas en el camión de mudanzas era mil veces mejor que lo que le tocaba. Lo rescatable era que no se mudaban a menudo.

"_Setockr: ¿De qué equipo eres? Yo soy del Dominó Football Club."_

La liga de dominó tenía unos ocho equipos. La población podía clasificarse como un cuarenta y cinco por ciento de hinchas del D.F.C, un cuarenta y cinco por ciento de hinchas del Club Atlético Dominó, un cinco por ciento de simpatizantes de los otros seis equipos - entre los que curiosamente podían distinguirse algunos periodistas deportivos; en Dominó no existían periodistas hinchas de los dos primeros- y un cinco por ciento de personas que no seguían a ninguno o simplemente no les gustaba el futbol.

Algunos estudios estadísticos sostenían que la cantidad de hinchas del Club Atlético Dominó eran mayoría, pero Atem los consideraba inexactos y totalmente parcializados.

"_Dominó-campeón: Del mismo. ¿Sabías que el clásico es en tres semanas?"_

De la treintena de amigos de Dominó que tenía, dos tercios eran hinchas del D.F.C. Y Atem aceptaba a todos, por lo que consideraba esa distribución objetiva de la realidad aunque inexacta. Lo importante era que los fanáticos del D.F.C. eran más.

"_Setockr: Claro que sé. ¿Qué clase de hincha crees que soy?"_

La selección local era muy seguida por los habitantes de Dominó que estaban en el exterior. Era una de las pocas cosas que los mantenía vinculados con su lugar de origen. Lo que Atem había comprobado era que con los equipos no siempre pasaba eso.

"_Dominó-campeón: ¿Cómo lo ves?"_

"_Setockr: ¡Que ganamos! ¿O me tengo que poner el casete de periodista deportivo y decir que "es un clásico y en los clásicos no hay favoritos"?"_

Atem lanzó una carcajada que retumbó en el local vacío.

"_Dominó-campeón: Es cierto, siempre dicen lo mismo y no se la juegan. Pero venimos mal y el Atlético también. Si bien yo soy el primero en querer ganar, nada me da certezas de que vamos a hacerlo. Jugamos horrible."_

Atem opinaba objetivamente del juego. Quería que su equipo triunfara, sí. Pero no iba a hacerlo si no corregía lo que estaba mal; y a él no le gustaba ignorar lo que estaba mal. A primera lectura, Seto parecía un hincha incondicional. Esos hinchas ignoraban los errores del equipo y siempre eran optimistas. Atem creía que el golpe de una derrota tenía mayor impacto en ellos, ya que no la preveían.

"_Setockr: Uh… ¿Me escribiste para contarme lo horrendos que crees que somos? Eso sí que es aburridísimo…"_

"_Dominó-campeón: Es que no estamos en nuestro mejor momento. No esperes mucho optimismo."_

El torneo se disputaba de forma semestral, en una ronda de todos contra todos, local y visitante. En definitiva, los equipos se enfrentaban entre sí cuatro veces al año. Y los dos campeones se volvían a enfrentar en una finalísima para definir el campeón anual. Hasta el momento se habían jugado diez fechas del segundo semestre, en las que el Club Atlético Dominó había cosechado más puntos. Eso también influía en el pesimismo que Atem emanaba en cuanto al enfrentamiento próximo.

"_Setockr: Hemos estado peor. El último clásico al que fui, antes que me mudara, lo perdimos cuatro a uno. El siguiente tres a cero. El siguiente cuatro a dos. Peor no estamos…"_

Atem iba recordando cada uno de los partidos que Seto hacía mención a medida que leía, y cada vez se iba frustrando más. Tres derrotas consecutivas, y casi todas por goleada; aunque algunos expertos historiadores de fútbol creyeran que goleadas eran si y sólo si la diferencia de goles era de cuatro o más. Si bien era un clásico y en los clásicos no había favoritos, la estadística reciente favorecía al C.A.D. Y Seto sosteniendo que no estaban peor…

"_Dominó-campeón: ¡Tampoco es que estemos mejor! Aparte este técnico está obsesionado con jugar tocando, y a mí lo que me importa es ganar, ¡no jugar lindo! Él, con tal de que el equipo haga goles, nos deja sin golero para que vaya a hacer un taco en el área rival."_

Ese punto era el que lo ponía más nervioso de todos: el coach nuevo. Siempre quería ser el protagonista.

"_Setockr: Deberías tenerle más paciencia. Desde que llegó está invicto, jaja…"_

Atem no comprendía de dónde Seto sacaba tanta esperanza…

"_Dominó-campeón: Dos partidos."_

"_Setockr: Ganados."_

El primero lo ganó dos a uno de atrás, cuando el otro equipo había empezado ganando por un error de la defensa y el partido se estaba terminando. Los goles fueron de pelotas detenidas, los jugadores por suerte no habían obedecido al técnico y comenzaron a jugar "a los pelotazos". El segundo se ganó con un gol en offside que el árbitro convalidó erróneamente.

"_Dominó-campeón: Apenas y con suerte."_

Los clásicos no se ganaban con suerte.

"_Setockr: Valen tres puntos también."_

"_No me digas"_ pensó. Ya no sabía que era menos soportable: si los periodistas que aún repitiendo frases hechas, al menos coincidían con él o Seto, que parecía más fan del técnico que del cuadro.

"_Dominó-campeón: Ya sé. Pero estás todo el partido con la sensación de que nos van a convertir en cualquier momento."_

Tradicionalmente, el hincha del C.A.D. se identificaba más con un fútbol aguerrido, de mucha marca y presión. El equipo se armaba de atrás hacia adelante, priorizando el cero en el arco propio. Cuando el equipo ganaba de atrás y en la hora, se decía que había ganado fiel a su historia. En cambio, los hinchas del D.F.C. tenían un paladar más exquisito. Se podía decir que les gustaba ver buen fútbol, y los goles producto de triangulaciones, toques y lujos se festejaban mucho más que un gol de córner. Quizás eso explicara por qué Seto tenía tanto entusiasmo con este nuevo entrenador. Pero Atem quería ganar. Siempre. Y como fuera.

"_Setockr: Yo tengo la sensación de que vamos a anotar en CADA minuto. Parece que vemos partidos distintos. Jaja."_

Ese era otro punto que lo perturbaba. El equipo marraba muchos goles. Y en el fútbol había una frase que siempre se cumplía: goles errados son goles en contra.

"_Dominó-campeón: No, deja. Con todos los goles que erramos me quiero matar. Y más cada vez que el tipo se pasea por cuanto programa hay diciendo que "tuvimos más chances de gol", que "llegamos más veces al área"… Sí, pero si ellos te llegan tres veces y hacen dos goles y nosotros de quince sólo convertimos uno, acepta que algo no anda bien."_

Sin dudas era un técnico muy particular. Como jugador también había dado de qué hablar…

"_Setockr: No hay caso, ¿no? Vamos a salir campeones, te lo aseguro."_

Las chances de salir campeones para el D. F. C. eran mínimas, y aun ganando los cuatro partidos restantes dependía de otros resultados. Seto era un iluso. Confirmadísimo.

"_Dominó-campeón: ¡Ojalá! Yo soy el primero en querer ser campeón."_

"_Setockr: ¿Escuchaste la versión del himno en rock?"_

Atem se sorprendió del repentino cambio de tema, y más porque no sabía de qué hablaba.

"_Dominó-campeón: No, ni idea. Pásame el enlace."_

¿Qué himno? ¿El de Japón?

"_Setockr: No lo subí acá. Pero lo descargo luego y lo subo. Está de más. Yo ya me voy a desconectar."_

"_Dominó-campeón: Dale me voy a ayudar a descargar las cosas."_

Atem cerró el celular pensando que debería proponerle apostar sobre si este técnico terminaba el campeonato o se hacía despedir antes.

Amane salió del salón de clase a gran velocidad; no quería cruzarse en el hall con la profesora de filosofía; asignatura a la que prefería asistir lo menos posible.

Cruzó por delante de la dirección y miró hacia adentro sin pensarlo previamente. La profesora de filosofía tenía los ojos fijos en ella. Eso no era bueno.

Aún así siguió caminando hacia la cantina para que le recargaran saldo en su celular. El dinero se lo había dado su padre para la merienda. Pero en toda la semana no se había comprado nada, por lo que había juntado una buena cantidad. Además, no consideraba las condiciones higiénicas de la cantina las apropiadas para comer lo que cocinaban.

Se sentó en una de las mesas luego de concretar la recarga y entró en el chat.

Tenía quince mensajes nuevos sin leer. De esos, diez eran solicitudes de amistad de extranjeros. Los borró todos sin ánimos de perder el tiempo con eso.

Respondió los otros cinco, que eran de sus amigos. Algunos eran respuestas de conversaciones anteriores en medio de las que se había desconectado, y otros iniciando una nueva.

Estaba aburrida y en el chat no había nada que prometiera diversión.

Quizás lo mejor si era ir a clases, más cuando la profesora sabía que estaba allí. Una vez se había atrevido a llamar a su padre, y prefería que eso no se repitiera.

Regresó al salón cuando aún restaban dos minutos de recreo. Se sentó en el fondo del aula y revisó la lista de amigos del chat. Había dos usuarios conectados; eran dos chicos muy graciosos, con algunos gustos en común con ella, pero no tenía interés en chatear con ellos. Si le enviaban mensajes se los respondía, pero no había nada que ella les quisiera enviar.

Amane estaba a punto de cerrar el celular, cuando una notificación de solicitud de amistad pendiente le apareció. Era la de ese "Setockr".

Recordó que él no tenía foto de perfil, y que no iba a aceptarlo a menos que hubiera publicado una. En ese instante la profesora ingreso al salón, y Amane colocó la cartuchera de forma tal que no se percibiera que tenía el móvil sobre el pupitre. La profesora saludó la clase con su voz ronca, de volumen exagerado, y a Amane le dio inmediatamente ganas de retirarse.

Se concentró en su celular para ignorar su antipatía con la docente. Entró en el perfil de Seto para corroborar si había cumplido con su condición o no. Para su sorpresa, ¡había foto de perfil!

Amane aumentó el zoom de la imagen, con escepticismo. Su hermano, entre otras cosas, era fotógrafo y por eso ella estaba muy familiarizada con las características que una fotografía profesional presentaba. Esta de Seto era una. Y parecía una reproducción de un catálogo de modelo, de un chico por demás apuesto. Ese no era él.

Amane se miró a las dos chicas que se sentaban a su derecha. Se pasaban toda la clase hablando de famosos norteamericanos y moda. No le agradaban, pero podían ayudarla en este momento.

-Chicas, ¿conocen a este famoso? – les preguntó con la voz baja y paso el celular por debajo de la mesa.

Una de ellas lo tomó y se quedó observando lo foto por un largo rato. La otra se inclinó para verlo y al instante le arrebató el celular de la manó. Entusiasmada exclamó, sin importarle que toda la clase se volteara a verla:

-¡Encontraste al amor de mi vida! Soñé con él una vez y desde entonces…

-Cállate – la interrumpió su mejor amiga dándole a la vez una palmada en el hombro. Luego, ante la cara de sorpresa de la agredida, declaró-. ¿No ves que Amane sale con un famoso que no quiere revelarle su identidad?

Amane le sacó el celular, totalmente irritada por los comentarios que toda la clase había escuchado. Y el colmo era que la profesora también, y se encaminaba hacia su asiento.

¡Qué tonta e imprudente que había sido! Esas dos boconas no podían ayudar en nada…

-Amane, dame tu celular. Te lo devolveré cuando finalice la clase – le dijo-gritó la profesora seriamente.

Amane no creía que se lo devolvería sin ninguna repercusión. En un instante se imaginó que la profesora tomaba el móvil y exponía a toda la clase el sitio que estaba visitando. Eso era una pesadilla que prefería evitar. Entonces se dio cuenta de la suerte que tenía de que sus dos compañeras de clase no se hubieran percatado de ese detalle.

-Lo guardaré en mi mochila- sugirió ente la insistente mirada de la profesora.

Ésta se dio media vuelta y regresó al frente, aunque por el resto de la clase la estuvo observando con mayor atención.

El timbre sonó y todos los alumnos salieron disparados del salón, seguidos de la docente.

Amane tomó nuevamente su celular y le envió a Seto un mensaje, aún sin aceptar la solicitud.

"_Amane17: Hola Seto. Vi que subiste una foto como pactamos. ¿En verdad eres tú?"_

En ese momento Seto estaba desconectado, por lo que no recibiría su respuesta inmediata. Cuando se puso la mochila para retirarse, una de las chicas que vieron la foto le dijo:

-¿Me puedes pasar la foto por bluetooth? Quizás si la muestro a otras amigas lo reconozcan…

Amane sentía que hacerlo no era lo correcto, pero tampoco lo era que Seto utilizara fotos ajenas como propias, así que accedió.

Muy probablemente el jamás se enteraría.

Pegasus cerró la puerta de su oficina con fuerza, dejándoles claro a sus empleados que tanta incompetencia era intolerable y que les convenía no molestarlo de nuevo a menos que fuera un asunto de máxima urgencia.

Se recostó en una de los sillones que adornaba un rincón, agotado.

Necesitaba asesoramiento de recursos humanos. Varios de los trabajadores habían obtenido el empleo como consecuencia de algún favor. Y para Pegasus no estaba mal. El problema surgía cuando luego de tanto tiempo esos empleados se iban acumulando y terminabas rodeado de personas realmente incapacitadas para tareas necesarias.

Aún le restaba una hora para el final de su jornada laboral. Podía retirarse antes si se le antojaba; pero su sentido de responsabilidad no se lo permitía. Él predicaba con el ejemplo.

Además, sentía cierto placer por la incomodidad que le provocaba al resto, sabiendo que él estaba allí molesto con ellos y que trabajarían con esa presión.

Todo ese trabajo de ese día estaba liquidado. Noventa minutos libres pero sin nada para hacer.

Quizás debiera reconsiderar irse antes. Conocía a varios jóvenes osados que vivían solos. ¿A cuál de ellos podía sorprender temprano?

Sacó su móvil del bolsillo de su pantalón con el propósito de de recordar los últimos intercambios que había tenido con cada uno, pero el celular estaba con la pantalla activada y el chat se había abierto debido al contacto con otras cosas en su bolsillo. Era un móvil de pantalla táctil.

Pegasus vio que tenía un mensaje sin leer. Hacía varios días que no entraba al chat. Lo abrió.

"_Setockr: Porque tú lo estás viendo desde esa perspectiva…"_

Pegasus tardó unos segundos en recordar quién era este Setockr y de qué estaban hablando. Cuando por fin lo hizo, rió por lo bajo. Al parecer Seto seguía insistiendo con su supuesta ingenuidad en cuanto a la connotación homosexual de sus actos.

Pegasus meditó sobre qué responderle, en caso de hacerlo. ¿Qué sentido tenía continuar discutiendo con alguien en el otro extremo del planeta? Mientras pensaba al respecto, deslizaba la pantalla del móvil hacia arriba y hacia abajo acompasadamente. En eso entró en el perfil de Setockr sin intención. Iba a retroceder a la página anterior cuando se percató de que tenía publicada una foto de perfil.

Pegasus aumentó el zoom de la imagen y la analizó.

Seto era japonés, o porque había nacido allí o porque uno de sus padres era un nipón en el extranjero que en algún momento de la infancia de Seto había retornado a su país de origen, de forma tal que este se sintiera oriental.

Pero algunas de sus características físicas delataban que uno de sus progenitores era europeo o de ascendencia blanca. No por sus ojos azules, porque podían tratarse de lentes de contacto. Sino por la forma en que sus ojos no presentaban pliegue epicántico. No porque su rostro fuera alargado; Pegasus sabía que a diferencia de los chinos o coreanos, el rostro de los japoneses no era necesariamente redondo. Sino por la forma en que sus pómulos no se extendían hacia afuera.

Esa combinación lo hacía atractivo. Atractivo pero a miles de kilómetros.

"_Reflexiones28: Sexy."_

Ese comentario dejó Pegasus en su foto de perfil. Y cerró el chat no sin antes notar que ahora Seto tenía tres amigos, y que el tercero también era un hombre, aunque más joven.

Guardó su celular en el bolsillo y se retiró a su apartamento, dejando a sus empleados terminan la jornada laboral mucho más tranquilos.

Jonouchi se sentía aturdido. Su hermana y su madre hablaban continuamente de asuntos intrascendentes, sin querer que el silencio se filtrara en el comedor. Él, por el contrario, hubiera dado una fortuna con tal de que cerraran la boca unos minutos.

En su trabajo, los dueños decidieron establecer un día de promociones, que mayormente consistían en descuentos sobre el valor de las prendas. Esto significó que gran cantidad de gente se aglomerara en el local. La fila en la caja, la gente en el probador, los clientes que le consultaban por talles y precios colmaron su paciencia.

Y lo peor de todo fue que su compañera le bajó la presión y se retiró a su casa cuando apenas llevaban dos horas del local abierto y restaban siete.

Tras salir de aquél martirio se fue a la academia. El tema que el profesor estaba explicando era para nada interesante; lo cual no ayudaba a la hora de prestar atención. No tomó ningún apunte, tendría que pedírselos luego a alguno de sus compañeros.

Cuando llegó a la pizzería, su madre no le dio respiro y le reprochó los días que, con su malhumor de por medio, no había "cumplido" con sus horas de atender la pizzería. No le quedó otra opción más que ayudarla, y bancarse las preguntas de los clientes habituales sobre su ausencia. Que si tenía exámenes, que si había estado enfermo, que si ya tenía novia…

Eran las doce y treinta posterior al mediodía y apenas estaban cenando.

Quería tirarse en su cama y descansar, aunque no tuviera sueño.

Aparentemente su madre y su hermana tampoco, y aquélla conversación que tenían iba para largo rato más.

-Me voy a dormir – dijo levantándose.

- Ve, corazón. Gracias por ayudarnos.

Su madre le sonrió de una forma que lo dejó dudando sobre la genuinidad de aquél agradecimiento. Porque en realidad sonó como un reproche.

Luego de una necesitada muy necesaria ducha, Jonouchi saltó sobre su cama y se cubrió de pies a cabeza con la sábana. Como se lo esperaba, el sueño no venía fácil y terminó destapándose la cara y se quedó mirando el techo, aburrido.

Tomó su celular y entró al chat, hacía varios días que no iniciaba sesión. Estaba decepcionado, aunque sólo un poco. El último incidente le serviría para evitar futuras malas experiencias con los usuarios del sitio.

Se sorprendió al ver que tenía treinta y seis mensajes nuevos, y siete comentarios en las fotos de su sitio. Primero revisó los comentarios; la gran mayoría hacían alusión a su atractivo físico. Otros pocos aprovechaban para promocionar los sitios propios.

Jonouchi estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios que a diario recibía en sus fotografías, de alguna forma alimentaban su ego y lo hacían sentir seguro. Lo malo era que la gran mayoría de esos usuarios estaban en el sitio sólo para sex-chats, y no para cosas serias que era lo que Jonouchi en definitiva anhelaba. Era muy fácil registrarse con perfiles falsos porque el sitio no te demandaba ningún tipo de verificación mediante el móvil o correo electrónico.

Jonouchi agradeció cada uno de los comentarios en su sitio rápidamente y se abocó a la gran cantidad de mensajes tenía. Al final resultó una tarea agotadora cómo su jornada laboral reciente. Muchos mensajes cargados de contenido sexual, lo que no era para sorprenderse. Algunos amigos que a menudo charlaban con él le preguntaban cómo estaba, seguramente preocupados de no verlo conectado como a diario acostumbraba. Algunas recomendaciones o auto propagandas de sitios. Y demasiadas solicitudes de amistad tediosas.

Se quedó mirando su lista de mensajes leídos sin mucho interés, mientras iba vaciando su bandeja de entrada. Hasta que llegó al día de la dichosa pelea. Abrió el mensaje de Setockr recordando todo lo que había pasado ese día, y se preguntó si habría hecho más amigos. Entonces, sin nada mejor que hacer, visitó su perfil. Setockr estaba conectado y tenía, aparte de él, dos amigos más. Eran todos hombres y eso le llevó a preguntarse si lo había agregado sólo porque era de Dominó o porque además quería establecer contacto con usuarios masculinos. En otras palabras, si además era gay.

Seto no había creado sitios en el tiempo que llevaba registrado, por lo que no había mucho más para revisar. Iba a regresar a la página anterior cuando se percató de que tenía foto de perfil. Amplió la imagen con un poco de curiosidad y se sorprendió. Inmediatamente se instaló en su mente la duda de que el de la foto fuera realmente Setockr.

La foto encuadraba su rostro y parte de su cuerpo. "Seto" posaba recostado contra la pared, con las manos en los bolsillos de su jean negro y una de sus piernas flexionadas, con la planta del pie apoyada en la pared. El chico de la foto era de complexión delgada, pero con músculos definidos, aunque no de forma corpulenta. Era esbelto, pero no alto; quizás porque aún era joven. Su piel era pálida, sin imperfecciones. Su rostro era alargado y bien proporcionado, con el mentón nítido. Algo en el conjunto de sus cejas, parcialmente cubiertas por un largo cerquillo castaño, y nariz, larga y angosta, le daban cierta severidad a su expresión facial. Hubiera sido una expresión seria, de no ser por la nimia curva de sus labios.

"_Dominó – sxc – boi: ¿Eres tú el de la foto?"_

Le envió el mensaje viendo que Setockr estaba conectado.

Jonouchi guardó la foto en su celular y se levantó de la cama. Buscó en los cajones de la mesita contigua el cable de datos y se sentó frente a la computadora de escritorio. Copió la fotografía en el computador y a continuación ingresó en un sitio de internet que consistía en un buscador de imágenes iguales o similares a las seleccionadas.

Jonouchi cargó la fotografía y probó primero buscar imágenes iguales. Para su sorpresa, la herramienta no arrojó resultados. Sin darse por vencido, probó escrutar imágenes similares. Esta vez figuraban en los resultados de búsqueda imágenes de hombres que Jonouchi inspeccionó minuciosamente.

Ninguno era él. El sitio no era totalmente efectivo, quizás era una celebridad poco conocida y esa imagen fue copiada de cuentas personales a las que el buscador no podía acceder. E incluso podía ser una foto trucada. ¿Por qué no?

Jonouchi desconectó su celular, apagó el computador y volvió a acostarse, dejando sus sospechas para analizarlas luego.

Frustrado de no poder conciliar el sueño a la una y media de la madrugada, actualizó el chat.

"_Setockr: Sí."_

Jonouchi lo pensó un momento, considerando la posibilidad. Obviamente, si estuviera utilizando la foto de otra persona no lo admitiría. Pero, ¿y si realmente era él? Eventualmente podía pedirle que subiera una foto tomada en el momento e incluso conocerse en persona, así que continuó la conversación considerando la respuesta de Seto como verdadera hasta demostrar lo contrario.

"_Dominó – sxc – boi: _¡Diablos, eres sexy!"

¿Por qué no admitirlo? Si Seto subía una foto como esa era para llamar la atención y para que lo halagaran.

"_Setockr: Jaja… gracias."_

¿La gracia? Jonouchi se preguntó cómo debía entonar ese mensaje. ¿Cómo sería Seto? ¿Cómo hablaría? Porque podía imaginar que era arrogante y soberbio e interpretar el mensaje de esa forma; o por el contrario, que era ignorante de su propio atractivo o humilde al respecto. Esta segunda opción le resultaba imposible.

"_Dominó – sxc – boi: Apuesto a que oyes eso todo el tiempo."_

Esa parecía una buena forma de ver cómo Seto era realmente, según lo que respondiera. Algo como "Claro que no" o "realmente no me fijo en ello" sonaría a molestia fingida. Algo "no te imaginas cuánto" o "sí, todo el tiempo" sería una respuesta demasiado vanidosa. Pensándolo bien, no había respuesta que lo convenciera de que Seto era un engreído; quizás esa opinión estaba motivada por su expresión en la foto o por su necesidad de mentir para presumir algo. Cualquiera de sus hipótesis lo conducían a la misma conclusión.

"Setockr: No es algo que los hombres me digan a menudo, jaja."

Al leer el mensaje recordó que Seto sólo tenía tres amigos hombres. ¿Qué estaría buscando?

"_Dominó – sxc – boi: ¿Cómo te defines?"_

¿Y si el de la fotografía realmente era Setockr? ¿Y si las mujeres le mencionaban hasta el hartazgo su atractivo, pero los hombres no? ¿Cómo debía interpretarse su mensaje? ¿Cómo un lamento?

Jonouchi sacudió la cabeza. Estaba suponiendo más de lo normal, Seto podía estar simplemente sorprendido o quién sabe qué. Maldito insomnio.

"_Setockr: ¿Qué?"_

Si Seto era homosexual y entraba al chat con interés en hombres, sabría a qué se refería. ¿Por qué hacerse el desentendido entonces?

"_Dominó – sxc – boi: Si eres gay o hetero o bi."_

Para Jonouchi tal cosa como bisexual no existía. Creía que aquéllos que se definían así simplemente temían revelar su homosexualidad abiertamente.

"_Setockr: Ah, eso. Hace bastante tiempo que tengo una relación con mi novia. Hay hombres que me atraen, pero no es algo que pretenda DEFINIR ahora en realidad."_

Jonouchi se preguntó cuánto sería bastante tiempo. Porque podía ser que Seto llevara mucho tiempo con esa chica y recientemente comenzara a sentir cierta atracción por hombres. En ese caso, si podía resultar difícil terminar una relación. Pero si la relación hubiera comenzado después y Seto la continuaba sólo para no admitir su homosexualidad, era una situación totalmente distinta.

Jonouchi se percató de que seguía suponiendo y suponiendo sin cesar. Su cerebro no dejaba de imaginar distintos escenarios, aunque tuviera que ir a trabajar otra vez en cinco horas.

"_Dominó – sxc – boi: Pero si realmente es así, deberías actuar al respecto. Deben haber muchos hombres dispuestos a hacerte feliz. ¡Al menos yo lo estaría! Pero, ¿qué dicen ellos?"_

_Jonouchi esperó con el celular en la mano unos diez minutos, hasta que Seto se desconectó del chat sin haberle respondido. Eso lo dejó pensando. ¿Se habría enojado con su comentario?_


End file.
